The present invention relates to the field of electrical current supply systems and more particularly, a double alternator and associated electrical system for reliably supplying current to a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles have in the past been provided with auxiliary alternators for providing back up power to a vehicle battery. In many cases, these auxiliary systems have also included an auxiliary battery. Providing a separate alternator and battery, however, adds a significant amount of weight to the vehicle, especially if the vehicle is an aircraft, and increases the cost of the vehicle, owing to the unnecessary duplication of alternator parts and mounting hardware. Many prior art systems also suffer the disadvantage that the current produced by one alternator cannot be cross fed to power a single battery.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a double alternator electrical system that is lightweight, reliable, inexpensive to manufacture, simple and cost effective. Also, there is a need for a double alternator that is capable of being mounted on a motor using existing hardware in the same location as a conventional alternator. The double alternator should be versatile inasmuch as it is capable of use in single and dual battery vehicle electrical systems and in systems that provides cross feed capability between dual electrical power circuits. In the dual battery system, the double alternator system should be capable of replacing existing production of motor-charging engines. For example, the double alternator system should be capable of replacing a 90 amp alternator and 500 amp single battery system to provide two 250 amp batteries and, in effect, two 45 amp alternators using the same space required by the existing system, and capable of control via voltage regulators, whether internal, external, or one of each. Finally, the double alternator should improve safety and delay maintenance of the vehicle charging electrical system.